Live in the Moment
by KidWithFace1692
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Regina Gaines was the coach's daughter. Her Dad's team won football games and she helped out. But what happens when she gets a boyfriend and everything goes spinning out of control? [new pen name]
1. How It Happened

Hey Everyone! I've had this idea twirling around in my head for a while, and finally decided to write it out. Okay, I've tried writing 'movie fics' before, and they were not very good. So, I went and wrote a few fics for books. Anyway, now I'm more experienced, and hopefully better at it:)

Since this is kind of my first attempt at a movie fic, PLEASE be nice. I don't like flames because most people don't keep in mind there is another person at the end, reading thatflame. So, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is allowed but keep it nice please:)

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I just stood there, with my arms crossed across my chest. I don't know what happened. He was running, ramming through those Dallas boys, dodging, jumping over them. Then he was tackled. We lost by mere inches. Now he sits there, I really don't know what he's thinking, but he's in the same spot he fell at.

I walked over and knelt next to him. Then, he looked over at me. I just weakly smiled, stood up, and offered my hand to him. Mike Winchell did not deserve that. He worked his ass off this season, he takes care of his mother, and tries his best in school. He did not deserve to lose state. What he did deserve, was all the glory and happiness in the world.

As I walked back to the sidelines, Brian Chavez looked at me, and nodded. My dad still looked like he didn't believe it, but he'd recover real soon, because he had a team to be strong for.

And what was I in this situation?

I was the coach's daughter, a friend to the whole team. And at this moment, I was there to comfort them. It was something most of them dreamed about, winning state. It was right there, in the palm of our hands. We were loosely holding on, but it slipped out of our grip.

So I suppose you want to know how we got here, and what happened between that. I'm Rachel Gaines, 17 years old and a senior at Odessa High, home of the Permian Panthers. My father is the head coach, Coach Gary Gaines, I'm best friends with Brian Chavez and this is my story.

* * *

So? How was it for a first chapter? I know it's not very much, but I wanted to kind of give you an idea.

R&R : No flames, they'll be used to warm my house! Constructive criticism: Sure! but please be nice!


	2. Scouts & Smiles

Thank you to beautyqueen321 ! I'm happy that you think it has potential! And you're right, there aren't enough FNL fics out there. That's one of the reasons I decided to write this!

Anyway, here's chappie 2!

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I was driving to school with my dad, it was pre-season, and we had practice, scouts and all that stuff was going to be there. I looked over at my dad, he looked back, then said,

"So, Regina, who do you think they'll be looking at the most?"

He knew who they'd be looking at, he just wanted to see if I knew who they'd be looking at.

"Boobie for sure, and probably Mike, but defiantly Boobie," I told him.

My dad nodded his head as we drove up to the school. Here, at this school, we had Ratliff stadium. Some people say more of that money should have gone into the school, but our die-hard football fans don't think so. It was our monument, our pride.

I wasn't an equipment manager or anything for the team, I was just very supportive. I went to all the games, and sat in the stands with my mom and younger sister, and I came to every practice and stood on the sidelines.

I guess I should fill you in on some other things, I had a minor crush on Mike Winchell. I know, why him? To tell you the truth, I don't know. He's kind of quiet, he never smiles, and he isn't the best looking guy on the team. But I saw past that, I guess that's why I like him. We were friends and stuff, but I never really started thinking of him as more than that until this past summer, when I saw him grocery shopping for his mom.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into the grocery store to buy some milk for my mom. As I turned the isle, there stood Mike Winchell, getting milk too. I walked over, opened the freezer thingy, and then he noticed me._

"_Hey Reggie," he said._

_I smiled at him,_

"_Hi Mike, how're you today?"_

_He looked at me with an eyebrow raised._

"_I'm alright, just shopping for mom again. How're you?"_

_Why did this seem awkward? We were friends, but still, it was awkward. We were treating each other like we were former school mates that haven't seen each other since we graduated from high school. _

"_I'm fine," I told him._

_We awkwardly stood there, just kind of looking at each other. Mike was fiddling with the grocery list he had in his hand and I was swinging the milk carton I had in my hand back and forth._

"_Say, can you tell me where the bread isle is?"_

_I turned my head really fast back to him. Ow! I think I pulled something in my neck. _

"_Isle 4,"_

"_Thanks Reggie, I'll see you around."_

"_Bye Mike."_

_As I was walking to the check-out line, I decided right then and there, I had a crush on Mike Winchell. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Don Billingsly just dropped the ball, again. And, oh joy, here came his father. I didn't like Mr. Billingsly, he just didn't seem like a nice guy. I mean, I never talked to him before but from what I've heard, he's not the nicest guy in the world.

Chavez got in between Don and his dad saying things like, "It's the first day of practice Mr. Billingsly," and stuff like that. But Mr. Billinglsy just wasn't having it. He pushed Don over twice, then hit him in the helmet.

As Don and Brian walked back over to the team huddle, Boobie Miles just HAD to open his big mouth .. AGAIN!

"Don you ain't gotta worry 'bout hangin' onto the football you know why?"

"Why?" Don retorted.

"Because you ain't gonna get the ball, you gonna give the ball to Boobie. I don' care if your daddy is over there cryin.' "

"You just don't shut up do you!" Don yelled and then lunged at Boobie.

A few of the guys pulled the two apart. I just shook my head in disapproval. I'll admit, I felt bad for Don, everyone expected him to be just as good of a football player as his father was. But he shouldn't have let what Boobie said go to his head. That rhymed.

Anyway, after practice Chavez, Christian, Don, Mike and I all went to David's.

Don poured some kind of liquor into his drink, and then reached for Mike's.

"Nah, I'm alright," he told Don.

"C'mon Mike, live a little."

"Yeah, and he ain't going out tonight either," Chavez told Don.

"You're going out, and if I have anything to say about it, you're gonna get laid too," Don told Mike.

I took a sip of my soda (which Don didn't even try pouring alcohol in, because he knew I'd yell at him) and glanced over at Mike. We heard this car horn honk and then,

"Billingsly! Party at Taylor's house now Billingsly! You better be there! We're gonna get wasted! Billingsly!"

As soon as the car drove off, Chaves looked at everyone and said,

"Isn't that guy like, 35?"

Don took a sip of his drink and I shrugged.

"Mike!"

We all looked over and saw David, the owner of the diner, come out with some food for Mike's mom.

"How much?"

"Oh, no, this is free," David told him.

Don looked at David,

"You never give me free food David," he said.

"I just gave you free food."

"Oh yeah, that's right, yeah I forgot about that," Don said sarcastically.

I laughed a little, but tried to hold it in. Chavez smiled at me.

"Say 'Hi' to your mom for me Mike"

"I will"

Dave looked over at Don,"

"Say 'Hi' to jail Billingsly."

Don looked back over at Mike,

"You're not going home,"

"I ain't goin' out drunk foolin'

I kind of tuned out of that conversation after that.

"Hey, Chavez, are you going out?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Of course I am," and then he smiled and left with Don.

This guy I didn't know came up to our table and started talking to Mike. Geesh, it didn't seem like we couldn't get any peace tonight.

"Can I get a picture with the kid?" the guy asked.

Mike stood up and held onto the little girl while her mom looked for the camera. I don't want to sound mean, but, did this woman purposely put her make-up on like that? It - ugh - there's just no words for it.

The man snapped the picture, and then told Mike,

"Why don't you hold on to her for a few hours, we'll go get a drink or something."

My eyes widened, and then the guy doubled back saying he was 'just kidding' told Mike to 'bring home one of these' referring to the championship ring he had.

Mike sat down and looked at me,

"You goin' to that party, Reggie?"

I thought about it for a second. Eh, what harm could it do?

"Yep."

Mike looked back at Ivory,

"You wanna go to that party? Just for a bit?"

Ivory grinned, and I smiled. It's always nice to see someone so quiet smile. Now if only Mike would.

* * *

R&R! No flames! Constructive Criticism is allowed .. but keep it nice! 


	3. Questions & Punches

Thanks pwrhungryjr ! I'm sorry I didn't respond to your review in the 2nd chapter but I already had it posted before I read your review! Don is in this story, but he's not a major role.

For all of ya that think Reggie and Mike will be together .. don't get your hopes up! It could be anyone! Cuz .. I like my FNL boys .. RAWR!

As you may be able to see, I'm trying to update as much as humanly possible because I know how annoyed I get when I have to wait like .. a week or more for an update. I always forget what's going on! I DO plan on updating tomorrow (Monday) but don't count on Tuesday, I got so much to do. That's why I'm posting two chapters today! (Sunday)

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

Okay, I don't know about you, but I LOVE the first day of school. I have loads of friends (you could say I'm popular) but I'm not really in a clique. I hang with everyone (except the druggies) but when it comes to lunch, take a wild guess.

If you guessed football players, dingdingding! Ten points for the lady in the balcony!

"Reggie!"

I tuned around and saw Chavez jogging up to me. As soon as he was close enough he smiled down at me (considering the fact that he was like .. pffft! 5-7 inches taller than me! I'm like .. 5'4")

He looked right above my head, then reached his hand out, put it on top of my head, and moved it back over to himself. His eyebrows raised and then he said,

"Hey shrimp."

My jaw dropped, "ChaCha you can't say that!"

Maybe I should explain the 'ChaCha' thing. As soon as Brian started getting taller than me, he's called me shrimp. Well, at the time I couldn't think of a better comeback so I called him 'ChaCha' the first three letters of his last name.

He glared at me, then put his arm around my shoulders. People that didn't know Chavez or me would think we were a couple or something. But we weren't, just really good friends.

"What college are you thinking about going to?"

I looked up at him. I know most seniors should have their potential colleges picked out at the begging or middle of the year, but I haven't even thought about it.

So what'd I do? Just kept quiet and kept walking.

"Shrimp! You haven't thought of college!"

"No, Brian, I haven't"

"Well, that's okay I guess. You got time to decide."

As soon as we got to my locker, Brian asked something I wasn't really expecting.

"You wanna go see a movie or something on Saturday night?"

I stopped twirling the combination on my lock. I stared at the lock for a second, wow, it became pretty interesting. I wonder how they program it to only open to certain numbers and stuff. I wonder if there's a twin to my lock somewhere in the world. Oh my gosh … what if they found MY lock and could open it and steal all the stuff out of my locker!

Okay, where did that come from?

"I mean- if you don't want to, that's okay, but I was just wondering."

I looked up at him. I wasn't expecting this! I mean, it's Chavez! My best friend! Well, he is kind of cute …

Okay, I did NOT just think that.

"Umm.. can I think about it?" I asked him.

He gently smiled, "Sure," and then he walked away.

I looked at his retreating back. Then at my locker, eh- it was the closest thing I was gonna get for comfort. Bang! Ow, I moved my head towards the locker too fast.

_Lunch_

Oh my god, this is going to be SO awkward. PLEASE let Boobie be sitting at the table with me.

As I walked into the lunch room, I saw Mike, and then I saw Brian sitting next to him. As I walked up and sat next to Don I got a,

"Blondie! I haven't seen ya for a while! How ya been?"

I smiled at him

"Good ol' Donnie boy always RIGHT there to make me feel better about myself."

It was sarcasm, of course, which made him and a couple of the other guys laugh. I smiled, lunch was great! Up until …

"Are you Regina Gaines?"

I turned around and there was some guy I didn't know. I've seen him around before, I knew his name, and his rep. but I didn't know HIM as a person. It was Landon Guyver, the player of Odessa High and all around jerk.

"Yes,"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at him,

"Sure, go ahead"

He looked around at the people at the table, who were all staring at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat,

"Um, alone"

"I don't think so, if you got something to say to me you can say it in front of my friends."

He angrily sighed, "Fine! Will you go out with me? Tomorrow night?"

I seriously did NOT wanna go out with this guy. He kinda scared me.

"I'm busy tomorrow," I told him.

"Friday then?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, how about sometime this week when you're not busy."

" Sorry, I'm busy all week," then I turned around back to my lunch.

"Oh come on!" This guy practically yelled,

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked.

I responded, but didn't look at him,

"You're not my type."

This apparently pissed him off because he grabbed my arm and heaved me up out of my seat.

Okay, pause for a second. You know what happens when you mess with a Mother bear's cubs? Mother bear is gonna kick your ass, it's the same way with the football team. Except that I'm the cub, and they're all the Mother bears.

All the guys stood up, but Mike was the one to sock Landon in the face.

Landon, apparently was a serious whimp. He just layed there on the floor, waiting for the rest of the attack, but he didn't get it.

Mike leaned down and grabbed the collar of Landon's shirt and said,

"Now you got 5 seconds to get the hell outta here, I never, I repeat NEVER want to see you within speaking distance of Regina again. Understood?"

Landon feverently nodded his head, Mike let him go, and walked back to his spot at the table. I looked at Landon's retreating figure and almost laughed. I sat back down, looked at Mike and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

He took a bite of his sandwich,

"He had no right to touch you"

I weakly smiled at him, and went back to my lunch. I glanced at Chavez a couple times. He looked completely crestfallen, like he should've been the one to punch Landon in the face. He probably thought I wouldn't go out with him now because he didn't punch a guy for me.

8th hour, I love it. Just the fact of knowing you're free after this hour is refreshing! I looked around to see who was all in my class, none of my close friends so far. I sat there for a few more minutes, and then Mike walked in. I smiled at him and waved him over to the seat next to me, which, he sat in, yay!

"I thought I'd be in this class all by my lonesome!"

He looked at me for a few seconds, while the bell rang, then looked up at the chalk board. The he whispered.

"I would never leave you by yourself. You can always count on me to be there for you."

* * *

So peeps! What do you think? Should she go on a date with Chavez?

R&R: Keep it sweet!


	4. Mike's Thoughts

Here's your Monday dose of FNL!

As I said in my previous chapter, I won't be updating tomorrow (Tuesday) I'm too busy. I will try for Wednesday though!

Oh, and if Regina seems a little Mary-Sue in this chapter, I apologize. I really DO NOT want a Mary-Sue. If she seems like that, keep in mind this is from Mike's POV, and this is what HE thinks of HER.

**Mike's POV**

I didn't get in trouble for punching Landon, but the big question is, WHY did I punch him?

Some would say it's because we're friends.

Some may say it's because he had no right to touch her.

And some say that I did it because I like her, a lot.

Yeah, I like Regina Gaines, so much it almost hurts. I want to ask her out, but I just don't have time to be a good boyfriend. I have football, and my mom to take care of. Maybe Chavez will ask her out. He told me he liked her the other day, and that he might ask her out.

I have some good memories with Reggie, but the night of that party was probably the worst memory I have of her.

_**Flashback**_

So, this girl, her name was Melissa, everyone knew her, knew her for basically sleeping with every guy in Odessa High. Well, she was accusing me of being gay and stuff (which I'm not) of course, she manipulated me into having sex with her in the bathroom.

As Melissa and I were getting dressed I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked at myself in the mirror. And then the door opened, and Regina stumbled in. She wasn't drunk or anything, she doesn't drink. The door was just a hard one to get open.

I looked over at her, and she stared at me for a few seconds, backed out the door, and shut it behind her.

_**End of Flashback**_

She never mentioned it again, to anyone. I was so angry with myself afterwards. Thinking she probably wouldn't ever trust me again.

And then the day came when Landon grabbed her arm. I don't know what happened, but that set me off. No one touches her and gets away with it. So, I punched him, got in his face, and will probably never talk to him again unless he bugs Reggie again.

_8th hour_

I walked to my locker and got my calculus book, 12th grade calculus, how fun. I

Hate math, I'm not good at it at all; I'll probably end up with a tutor. As I walked to 8th hour, I was wondering if Reggie would be in my class, and she was. She was the first person I saw in a room when I walked into it. I couldn't miss her, long, straight, blonde hair, straight white teeth and blue eyes that liked to play trick on you once in a while and look green.

She smiled at me, and waved me over to the seat next to her.

"I thought I'd be here all by my lonesome," she said.

I looked over at her while the bell rang. I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't wanna speak over the bell.

I looked up at the chalkboard where the teacher was telling up something about our seating arrangements, and whispered,

"I would never leave you by yourself. You can always count on me to be there for you."

She looked over at me, shocked, and then smiled, looking genuinely happy. I always wanted to smile back at her, but couldn't bring myself to it. I always felt bad afterwards, like she was making such an effort to make me happy, and I just kind of blew it off. She always got Ivory to smile, and he's the quietest person I know. Chavez just smiled at her the whole time he was around her, like a drunk fool, and her sarcasm always got to Don.

"You will be in the seat you are in for the rest of the year. If I see any talking besides quietly helping each other, you will be moved… and don't think I won't do it!" the teacher said.

I mentally cheered for myself, yes! I love math!


	5. Dinner & a Math Problem

I don't have very many reviewers :(as for the ones who DO review, THANKS BUNCHES AND BUNCHES :) But I do wish I could have more reviewers so I could've hadpeople vote for Mike or Chavo :(

But I'm just wondering, should I change my summary? Is it bleak? Should I add some spice to it?

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

You know what's funny? I never went on that date with Chavo. We both just seemed to have forgotten about it. Besides, football season is probably the worst season to go for a guy on the football team. People don't really realize it, but they don't actually have time for a girlfriend. Unless she's really understanding!

**End of POV**

Later that day, Reggie and Mike were walking to calculus together.

"So, who do you play the next game against?"

"Come on Reggie, you're the coach's daughter! You should know this stuff! Or are you just trying to make conversation?"

She paused and tilted her head to the side for a moment, pretending to be in thought.

"I'm trying to make conversation."

And there they sat for 50 minutes. In probably the most boring class in the history of ever. Math.

Before the final bell rang, Mrs. Smith said,

"Mike and Regina, I need to speak to you after class."

The two glanced at each other for a second, before looking to the front of the room again.

'_BRRRRRINNNNGG'_

As the two walked to the front of the room, Mrs. Smith had this pissy look on her face. Strike that, she ALWAYS had a pissy look on her face. Mrs. Smith was a woman who had seen generations of families in this school. No offense to her or anything, but she seriously needed to retire.

"Mike, you're getting a C- and as far as I'm concerned, you need at least a C+ to continue to be on the football team."

**Mike's POV**

I thought right then and there she was going to tell me I couldn't be on the football team. That I was off the roster, and that wouldn't be too good because I needed a college scholarship. My family couldn't afford college, not now.

"So, Miss Gaines here is going to be tutoring you every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday after football practice."

Wait. Did she just say Reggie would be tutoring me?

**Reggie's POV**

Did she just say I'd be tutoring Mike?

"Is that understood?"

I nodded my head and Mike said his usual 'Yes ma'am.'

"Starting... TODAY!" she yelled.

I jumped. Gosh, you think this woman wants to get her point across?

* * *

After football practice I went over to Mike's house.

"Just throw your coat over there somewhere" he told me.

He walked into the living room, and I followed him.

"Ma, this is Regina Gaines. She's gonna be tutoring me until I get my grade up to a C+"

I looked over at the woman sitting in the armchair. She looked so weak and brittle, but you could tell she was a fighter, independent, and proud of her son.

I walked over to her and put my hand out,

"It's nice to meat you Mrs. Winchell."

She smiled at me,

"You too Reggie," she paused, "I've heard a lot of good things about you. Mike talks about you all the-"

"Ma!" I heard Mike suddenly shriek, "We really need to get a start on our school work."

"Okay, you kids get a move on"

Mike went over and kissed his mom on the cheek and then walked into the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked me.

"Umm... no thanks, I'll be fine."

Then we sat down and I tutored him in math. He wasn't bad at math, he just needed some extra help at it.

I looked at that clock and it read 6:59. Mike must have noticed me looking at the clock because he asked,

"You wanna stay for dinner?"

I turned away from the clock and looked/gaped at him.

"Oh, I don't want to bother y'all during din-"

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

I smiled at him as he walked over to the counter and started making dinner.

"You okay with nothing fancy, right? I mean, you don't mind what we eat, do ya?"

"No, not at all"

The dinner contained of LOADS of 'Baby Mikey' stories as I like to call them. I found them to be VEEEERY interesting.

"Oh, Mike, you remember when you were about 6 years old and you had that crush on the little girl that used to live across the street?"

"Oh no Ma, not that story," Mike said while dropping his fork to his plate.

"Anyway, this little girl came over and Mike decided he was gonna climb up the tree to impress her. Well, he got about half way up, fell out of the tree and dislocated his shoulder. She was crying, he was crying. It was pretty bad." Mrs. Winchell ended this story with a small chuckle at the end of it. You could tell she liked telling stories about Mike and all the memories.

We all started cleaning up dinner, still talking and laughing. Mike didn't smile a lot, but he did tonight. It was nice.

"Come on Reggie, I'll drive ya home," I heard Mike's voice call from the entrance way of the house.

I thanked Mrs. Winchell and then started walking towards the door, butshe grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at her while she said,

"Reggie, I know the feelings may not be returned or anything. But … my son really loves you a lot," she paused, "I just thought I should tell you that."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Winchell"

"Bye Reggie."

I walked out of the Winchell house and towards Mike, smiling and happy that night. I had fun, and Mrs. Winchell was a great woman.

And if I ever hear anyone say she's crazy again, they'll have a nice black eye to sport around.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? I need constructive criticism! (SWEET constructive criticism)

Oh, and even though I don't have many reviewers, I am running a vote for what Mrs. Winchell's first name should be. I notice in the beginning of the movie it shows a bottle of some of her pills, and it says 'E. Winchell' on it, so she'll be an 'E' name.

AND THE CHOICES ARE...

Emily

Eleanor

Elizabeth

Evelyn

Only Vote Once Please :)


	6. Telling & Talking

Beautyqueen321- You're my new best friend! Lol thank you SO much! You've practically reviewed for every chapter! Which makes me super-duper happy! I like where this story is going to ;) And since you were the first person to pick a name for Mrs. Winchell, the name you picked is the name she has! Thanks Bunchies!

Okay other reviewers! This is a moment… because after this moment, this will be my longest fic EVER on That's right, SIX CHAPTERS! Woooo! I feel all warm and fuzzly on the inside! And, I don't know for sure, but doesn't that make it the longest FNL fic on the site? Not sure! Someone tell me!

_**Another thing, I'm making Regina's sister kind of young. Just to add to the cuteness!**_

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

I got into the passenger seat of Mike's car and shut the door. It was a silent ride, but comfortable.

"Did you like my ma?" Mike asked me.

I looked over at him and smiled,

"Yeah, I really did. I like the Baby Mikey stories she told me," I said while I pinched his face.

He chuckled and glanced over at me for a second, then got a questioning look on his face.

"Baby Mikey?"

I did this weird thing where I smile then shrug and giggle. I don't know why, but it makes me happy!

"Yep, that's their un-official name!"

He just shook his head and looked ahead at the road.

"What did my Ma say to you when she grabbed your arm?"

I froze. Oh my gosh, what do I say? I can't sit here and lie, but if I tell the truth I might make trouble.

"Why do you wanna know?"

He shrugged,

"Just curious"

I paused for as long as I could, which was until we pulled up into my driveway. I was gonna tell the truth.

I hopped out of the car and grabbed the door, then looked at Mike and said,

"Your mother told me you loved me."

Then I shut the car door and went into the house.

When I shut the door I leaned back against it and slid toward the floor. I needed to talk to someone about this. Okay, let's narrow down my choices.

Chavo- absolutely not, due to the fact he supposedly 'likes me.'

Don- Just flat out 'no'

Comer- Okay, I've never talked to him, why did I just think that?

Ivory- Possibility, but I wonder if he'd talk back...

There was only two other people I would go talk to.

My Mom- About my father's football players? I don't think so.

So my only option left was Boobie Miles.

I know, "why Boobie Miles? Isn't he like, the big mouth of... ever?"

Yes he kinda is. But in a situation like this, you'd be surprised as to what Boobie could keep quiet.

_9:00 _on a Thursday night. Well, Boobie wasn't gonna go to school anyway due to his knee. And I could run on about 3 hours of sleep so, off I go!

I grabbed for the door handle,

"Regina, where ya goin? It's late!"

I turned around and there was my 7 year old sister, Jessica. At first glace, you wouldn't think we were sisters. We shared almost no traits. I had my mom's blonde hair and blue eyes, and she had dad's brown hair and brown eyes. One thing we did have in common was our ears. I know, your EARS? But seriously, they look exactly alike!

I walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to one of my friends."

"Why can't your friend come here?"

I thought of an excuse for this. Seriously, this girl could sit here for hours and ask questions, but I really didn't mind answering them.

"Because they hurt their knee and can't drive hun."

"Then can I come along?"

"No, come on, I'll tuck you into bed, it's late."

I picked her up off the ground and carried her upstairs to her room which was really little girly (you know, purple, pink, butterflies, etc.) but I kinda liked it. I wish my room looked this cute!

I smiled at the thought.

She pulled the covers up to her neck and then said,

"I'm no snug bug!"

I smiled. 'Snug Bug' was when I tucked her sheets under her so she couldn't move around. So, I tucked the sheets under her and said,

"Are you snug as a bug?"

She smiled and blinked, about the only movements besides breathing she could do.

"Snug as a bug," she whispered.

I kissed her on the side of the face, and went downstairs to go to Boobie's. I wonder where my parents were. Eh, probably sleeping.

On the car ride to Boobie's I sat in silence, the second car ride this night with barely any or no talking. Boobie lived about 6 more minutes away from Mike so the car ride wasn't much longer.

As I pulled up in front of his house, I saw the porch light on. That's one thing I knew about L.V. he always kept the porch light on if one of them were awake.

I walked up the pathway to the door, and knocked. A few seconds later, L.V. answered the door, looking kind of surprised that someone would be coming by his house this late.

"Hey Reggie, can I help ya?"

"Sure could I talk to Boobie?"

I think I looked like I was in trouble 'cuz L.V. got this perplexed look on his face and said,

"Yeah, yeah, sure, come on in"

I walked into the Mile's house and saw Boobie sitting on the couch watching T.V. with his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Boobie, there's someone here to see you,"

He looked over at me and for the second time that night, I received a shocked expression.

"Reggie, whatcha doin' here?"

I fidgeted with my hands, hoping L.V. would take a hint and leave the room for a bit, and he did. He knew me well enough to know what it meant when I fidgeted with my hands.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Boobie, then looked at his knee and pointed to it.

"How's your knee doing?"

"Fine, fine," he told me, "but what's up with you?"

I looked up at him,

"Well, I tutor Mike now and -"

I was interrupted by Boobie,

"Let me guess, he kissed ya, didn't he?"

"No, Boobie he didn't."

"Damn it."

"As I was saying, I have to tutor Mike now. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Well, I started tonight and ate dinner over there."

"Did he ask ya to stay?"

I gave him a look,

"Yes, he asked me to stay."

He looked like he was deep in thought,

"Alright, alright, carry on."

I smiled at this.

"And when I was going to leave his housemom told me that …"

Boobie touched my shoulder,

"That what Reggie?"

"That Mike loved me."

He leaned back into the couch.

"Wow. Mike Winchell and Regina Gaines…when's the wedding? Am I invited?" he joked.

I playfully hit him in the shoulder,

"You're such an ass," I said in a joking matter,

He laughed,

"No, seriously now, what did you think when she told you this?"

I thought back to the moment, I felt shocked, scared and happy. So that's exactly what I told Boobie.

"Give him a chance Reg. I mean, he might be a serious guy once in a while, but you can get any one to break outta their shell. Seriously, look at how much …Billingsly for example. Look at how much Billingsly smiles and laughs around you. You can get anyone to forget about the most serious of situations at the moment and just have fun."

I almost wanted to cry, but I didn't. It was just really nice to hear someone say something like that.

I hugged him,

"Thank you James."

"Hey! Ain't none of that 'James' nonsense! I'm Boobie, beautiful, black and strong-"

"And all that good stuff, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," I said sarcastically.

He smiled,

"I'd walk you to the door, but, ya know, my knee is seriously killing me."

I gave him a look.

"But don't tell no one, right? I asked.

He grinned,

"Right…g'night Blondie."

"Night Boobie."

* * *

Teehee! I LOVED writing this chapter! Seriously, this is the most fun I've ever had writing a story! And it's my story with the least reviewers!

P.S. I'm sorry if you don't like how young I made Jessica. But if it bothers you, pretend Gaines is younger:)


	7. 2AM & Hallways

_Beautyqueen321_- YES! I've pulled you to the dark side! Lol

Omigosh. I was inspired to write this chapter by the song "Just Breathe (2a.m.)" by Anna Nalick. I do not own that song. (I just put that there so I don't get in trouble for saying it.)

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

I looked over to the left at my alarm clock. _2 AM._

I couldn't believe this! 2 am?

But I knew why I wasn't sleeping. It's because I was thinking about him.

I was thinking about Mike Winchell.

**Mike's POV**

_2 AM_ and I was still thinking about her. But I seriously needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was our game against Cooper…without Boobie.

I don't know what to do. She just said it,

"_Your mother told me you loved me."_

Those words have been echoing in my head all the way home and still are.

When I got home I went into the living room and hugged my mom, thanking her. I didn't have the courage to say it, so she gave me a push in the right direction.

"_I like her Mike. She seems like a genuinely nice girl. Not the kind that would use anyone, one that actually cares."_

**Reggie's POV**

'_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIING'_

Yes! Game time! I LOOVE football games!

My Mom, Jessica and I all got into the car and drove to the school. Dad always left about an hour or so before we did (because he's the coach, duh). So we were left to fend for ourselves!

"Where did you go last night Regina? You left so late," my mom asked.

"She went to see her friend! They hurt their knee and couldn't come over so she went there and she talked and- and- yeah," Jessica said from the backseat of the car.

Me and my mom looked at each other and laughed. She knew who Jessica was talking about. And she knew nothing would ever happen between Boobie and me, so it was all good.

As soon as we got out of our car Jessica started jumping up and down yelling,

"Carry me! Carry me! CAR-RY MEEEEEEE!"

I bent down and picked her up.

"You know, you're 7, you're kinda old to be getting carried everywhere."

Her jaw dropped and she said,

"I'm not SEVEN! I'm SIX and," she paused, counting on her fingers, "eight tens!"

I laughed at this, it was cute.

While we walked into the stadium, I saw a few people from school there. Strike that, who WASN'T here! It was Permian football!

As we sat in our seats (Jessica in my lap) the band started playing and here came the Odessa Panthers!

Jessica stood up real fast and cheered, but what surprised me was who she cheered for.

"Go Mike! Yaaaaay! Go Mike!"

I smiled at her; I didn't even know she knew who that was.

Mike caught my eye and waved/saluted, you know, that weird thing guys do. So I waved back at him.

After to game, I went to meet my dad in his office. It's sort of this tradition me and my dad have. I've been meeting him in his office since I was 5.

"Good game Daddy," I said as I hugged him.

Dad always loved it when his team played well. But, what coach doesn't?

"Thank ya Reggie."

We talked for a few seconds about who did what well, what went well, what backfired, etc.

"I'm gonna head home with your Mom, you take her car home, okay?"

"Alright daddy,"

He knew I'd wanna stay behind and talk to some of the guys. I usually did, it wasn't anything unfamiliar.

So, I remembered everyone I talked to; Chavo, Don (who looked nervous to get to his car and see his father), and all the others.

But I still haven't talked to Mike. I think he was taking as long as he could, or was just avoiding me.

I heard the locker room door open and turned to see Mike standing there looking at me.

**Mike's POV**

After the game I decided I was going to take as long as I possibly could to leave. I wanted to avoid Reggie, even though that probably wouldn't help the situation at all. I waited 45 minutes after the game, and then decided it was time to get the hell outta here.

I opened the locker room door, expecting no one to even be in this hall, and there she was. Just standing there, looking at the team schedule.

I didn't know what to say to her. But I wasn't gonna run away and be a coward.

**Reggie's POV**

"Hey ya Reggie," he said.

I looked at my feet,

"Hi Mike."

Then I heard footsteps coming toward me. I didn't get all nervous or anything. I thought he'd just walk by me and go to his car.

But you know, it can't happen like that.

He stood in front of me and I looked up at him. He was standing real close to me.

The next thing that happened really shocked me, because it happend so fast.

He pinned me up against the wall, grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me.

It wasn't awkward either!

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he loosely hung his arms around my waist.

This seriously was the best 3 minutes of my life!

(And Mike Winchell was NOT a bad kisser! What's there to complain about?)

When he pulled away we were both breathing hard.

I watched him as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"What do you think Reggie?"

Pfft! I didn't know what I thought! I was still trying to breathe!

"I don't know."

He smiled at me, with his eyes still closed, and I smiled back, even though he couldn't see it.

"What do I do?" he asked, "do I ask you to be my girlfriend? You gotta help me here Reggie."

"You ask me to eat dinner at your house one more time. Then you can ask me to be your girlfriend."

He opened his eyes and kissed me on the corner of the mouth.

"Come on," he told me, "you gotta get home. Do you got a car here with ya?"

Darn it! Why did I have to have a car tonight? Of all nights? The night Mike Winchell kisses me! Ugh!

As we got into the parking lot I told him,

"Umm, yeah, I got a car tonight."

He looked disappointed,

"Alright, I'll see ya later, I guess."

I just stared at him.

He looked behind himself, then at me again.

He walked toward me and kissed me again.

It wasn't like the last one, this one was sweeter.

It was (as I like to call it) a goodbye kiss. One that leaves you satisfied, but makes you eventually come back for more.

He grabbed myright hand,

"Bye Reggie,"

I started walking away from him,

"Bye."

As I walked away my hand started slipping out of his. When only our fingertips were touching, I let go and walked to my car.

As I got in, I waited for Mike to leave the parking lot first. When he drove in front of my car he waved, and I waved back. I watched him leave the lot completely before hitting the steering wheel a numerous amount of times and rocking my head back and forth saying,

"Yes! Yes, Yes! I love hallways!"

* * *

Teehee! It finally happened! I think Beautyqueen will be satisfied! LoL!

Review, people! I checked the stats on this story and it's had 328 hits! I should have more than 1 regular reviewer and 2-3 occasionals! Let's go:)

But please be nice to me .. :)


	8. Swings & Looks

**A/N: **I'm such a loser! You know how I said this story had 328 hits (or something like that) well, that was overall! Lol, now the overall hits it like 423 or something, but only 30-something for chapter7. Hmmm…better than none!

I apologize if I'm making Mike "too smiley" but I only do it when it really fits in with the moment (in my opinion anyway).

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

My new favorite place in the world is in Mike Winchell's arms. Seriously, it's the best. He's strong from all those football practices, and he's gentle. I know, 'a football player, gentle?' but he is!

It was a Monday night, and I had just ate dinner over at Mike's (yes, again) and tutored him, with a few kisses in between. At dinner we talked about how the football team was going, if I was dating Mike yet, more football, how my parents were, the news, and a little more football!

Don't get me wrong, I love football to death! I mean, I'm Coach Gaines' daughter! How could I not? But people around here…

Take Boobie as a living example. He got injured and can't play, so the town throws him away like trash, like he doesn't matter anymore because he can't win us football games. It's just wrong. Society is a little messed up now-a-days, don't you think?

**End of POV**

****

****

It was night, and Mike and Reggie were sitting outside on the porch swing. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he was playing with her hair.

"Will ya be my girlfriend now? Since ya ate dinner over here again?" he asked her.

She smiled,

"Of course"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

It was sweet and first, but was deepened when Regina moved closer to him.

He ran his hands through her hair and she put her hands on his shoulder blades. He moved his hand down her back and rested them where some of her skin was showing between her shirt and jeans.

She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder again.

The next day at school was the usual, boring, unless you were Chavo and already knew everything. But lunch was by far the most interesting.

Regina sat down next to Mike and gave him a look. Not one of those 'oh my god, I hate you' looks, but a smile and, well, one of those looks that say, 'I'd kiss you right now, but we're in front of a whole football team.'

Chavo looked between the two.

"Are you two going or something?" he asked after 3 minutes of staring.

Both Mike and Regina looked at him at the same time, and then at each other.

"Yeah, Chavo, we are," Mike told him.

Chavo got a really frustrated/jealous look on his face, and didn't say anything for the rest of the lunch hour.

Don was still looking at them with a huge smile,

"Hell yeah! Pay up Wilson!"

Regina looked between them,

"What's going on here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don and me had a bet going," Wilson said.

"Yeah, I bet 20 bucks you guys would get together before state, and Wilson bet you wouldn't, at all," Don added.

Regina just laughed and returned to listening to Mike and some of the other guys talk about plays. Chavo shot Mike a look every now and then, but Reggie decided to ignore it.

"So, no tutoring today," Mike said as he and Regina walked to the football field after school.

She looked to her left at him,

"No tutoring, but we'll still be able to see each other at practice. Besides, it's only Tuesdays and Fridays I don't tutor you," she told him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just used to you being around."

She smiled at him and took his hand I hers.

As soon as the guys walked out on the field, Coach Gaines noticed the looks Chavo was throwing at Mike. Wondering what it could possibly be about, he looked over at his daughter, who was fiddling with her hands.

'_She's definitely nervous 'bout something," _he thought.

He also took notice to the smiles she kept giving Mike. He now knew something was going on.

Football practice was a blur of tackles, throws, blood, drills, plays, etc.

At the end of practice, Coach Gaines told Mike to come to his office after he was done changing.

**Coach Gaines' POV**

I heard a knock on my office door, and looked up to see Mike.

"You wanted to see me Coach," he said.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair,

"Have a seat, Mike."

He walked over and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Is something going on between you and Regina?"

He looked shocked for about 3 seconds, but he obviously liked her, because he smiled! Yes, the kid actually smiled and said,

"Yes sir. If you don't mind, I'd like her to continue being my girlfriend."

I smiled at this and took my glasses off, leaning forward on my desk.

"You should know already Mike, that I'm a different person off the field. I'll allow it off the field, but on the field, let's just say, don't let it affect your game."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

"Alright, you can go."

I watched him as he got up and left my office,

Mike Winchell and Regina Gaines, I laughed.

You could see it coming a mile and a half away.**

* * *

**

Okay! I want 2 reviews for this chapter! That's how you get chapter 9! Lol, if I get more that 2, you get chapter 9 & 10!

All for the low price of 2 reviews!

Keep 'em sweet!


	9. Chairs & Chavo

**Iluvgarrethedlund **– Heehee! I'm glad you thought it was cute!

**Lovebuggy **– I'm also glad you thought it was cute! When you say 'details' do you mean I need more? When I was writing the lastchapter I really didn't plan half the stuff that was in it, I just put it there. Now that I read it again, it does sound a little quick paced.

**Cait **– Thank you! I, myself actually think Chavo is the cutest one in the movie. LoL, but Mike is right up there with him!

**Beautyqueen321 **– Teehee! I'm actually surprised someone thought the part with the Coach in it was cute! I just added it in there to make the chapter longer.

Now for depressing news, I've been grounded. Yes, grounded from the computer, for three days. So, you'll be getting chapter 9 (and I'll try my hardest for 10) but the only reason I'm writing write now is because my mom is out of the house right now. So, savor it!

* * *

**Regina's POV**

It was a Saturday night and I was baby sitting Jessica. Dad and Mom went to have dinner with some other people, I really don't know who.

Anyway, I was sitting in an arm chair, reading a book while Jessica watched TV. It was hard to concentrate, but it was better than having her running around like a chicken with her head cut off (like she was before).

**End of POV**

The doorbell rang and Jessica and Regina turned their heads to look at it. Jessica was the one to jump up and run to answer it.

She smiled, "ChaCha!" and then jumped up into his arms.

"Munchkin!" Chavo said, while he hugged her.

Regina slowly got up and walked to the entrance way of the house.

As she walked into the room, Chavo looked away from Jessica to Regina and sofly smiled,

"Hey Reg."

She just smiled at him,

"Jessica, why don't you go watch TV?"

"Okay Reggie!" the little girl said, then bounced into the living room.

Regina looked to the floor,

"Why are you here?"

"What? A guy can't come visit his friend?"

She scoffed and looked up at him, "Not when he goes around for 3 days giving his friends 'I'm gonna kill you' looks," she said with air quotes.

He sighed, "I'm sorry about that, I know I shouldn't have done it, and if you're happy with Mike, I'm happy for you."

She smiled at this,

"Follow me," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat?"

He leaned against the kitchen counter,

"Nah, that's okay, I ate dinner."

She pulled out a pizza to make for Jessica and herself.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

He turned towards her,

"The usual football, homework, you?" he asked her.

"Tutoring Mike, babysitting, homework, and football, even if I don't play."

It was quiet while she put the pizza in the oven.

She then lifted herself up on to the counter.

"Why him?" Chavo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why Mike and not me?"

She sighed and leaned her head back on the window behind her,

"I don't know, maybe because I've know you for so much longer than him."

"All the more reason to pick me," he stated.

"No, Chavo, you don't get it. I've known you for so much longer. We make better friends that boyfriend-girlfriend."

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Would it help you if I told you I've loved you since we were 12?" he asked.

She looked everywhere but at him,

"No," she said with tears I her eyes.

He got up and walked out of the kitchen, she listened until she heard the front door slam shut until she moved.

"Sissy, what was that about?" Regina heard a little voice say from the doorway.

She walked over to Jessica and picked her up,

"Nothin' Jess, Chavo and I were just having a fight."

"Was it about you liking Mike?"

**Regina's POV**

I don't know how this little girl would know that. None the less know about Mike and I.

"How do you know about Mike and I?"

She looked to her left, then at me,

"Mommy and Daddy were talking about it."

This was kind of weird, eh, might as well get as much information as I can!

"What else did they say?" I asked her.

"Well, Mommy said she was really happy about it. And Daddy said, umm, I think he said that he didn't mind as long as it was kept away from the field."

Ok, two GOOD things. That was a little strange, but whatever. Good is good and bad is bad!

* * *

I know that chapter was SERIOUSLY short (might be the shortest one I've written)! But i just wanted to kind of show how Chavo felt. I might not have done the best job, but at least you got an idea.


	10. Crying & Cheerleaders

**OMG** Peoples! It's been FOREVER! 6 months I believe. But I'm BACK! And I'm ready and my engine is revving! Revving? Did I spell that right? WHATEVER !

Here's where the 6 month drought ENDS! Whoo! And now for my shout-outs, I missed doing these!

**tlm1633- **I'm really glad you like reading the fics! All the ones Out there that I've read were pretty awesome.

**Mizz-Whizz49 **– I'm always more than happy to review for stories! And it's true, we DO need for FNL fics.

**JessieX**- You know, I'm seriously considering writing a Billingsly fic. I just find his character so amusing! Not to mention he's REALLY hot!

* * *

**Regina's POV**

After I put Jessica down for bed, I went into the living room to think. Chavo, my best friend, LOVED me since we were 12. I don't know why, but it scares me. We had that date planned out, but there was nothing there. Was there?

I must admit, he was good looking, and a gentleman, but I had Mike. I don't know if I love Mike, but I like him A LOT. This just confused me more.

What was I gonna do? I feel horrible about Chavo, but I'm Mike's girlfriend.

And then it hit me.

I no longer had Chavo, did I? I feel like a little part of my life is missing now. I'll no longer have the morning "Hey Shrimp" and I won't have anyone to call 'ChaCha'.

The memories just flooded back.

Chavo's first time he had to be carried off the field in a stretcher, and how scared I was. The time we almost started my kitchen on fire by burning a pizza, walking down the street in the middle of the night with linked arms, the Saturday nights we'd hang out at my house pig out on popcorn and watch movies, and I no longer had that.

What really gets me though, is he could've had any other girl in our school. There certainly are much prettier and smarter girls than me, he could've had any of them. About 4/5 of the school's female population is looking for a Permian football-boyfriend anyway. But he still used all those Saturday nights that he could've been on dates and spent them with me watching old movies.

Everything became fuzzy, and I fell asleep lightly crying.

* * *

**Chavo's POV**

Guys don't cry. Ever. It's not in our nature.

So, why am I?

I really thought I had a chance with her. I thought Mike would be a little fling, one of those, _'oh I'm just tutoring him, and we kiss once in a while, but that's all' _flings.

I was very, very wrong.

And now, Mike, who's truly known her for 2 or 3 years, gets her. I tried SO hard. I put my arm around her shoulders, kissed her on the cheek, I even carried her to bed when she fell asleep watching television. And what did Mike do?

Mike got blessed with being bad at math. I know, blessed? But he really is.

Why? 'Cause now he has her.

And Mike loves, her, I can tell. He's totally, completely head-over-heels for Reg. But I don't see what she sees in him. Reggie always had that characteristic. She could see the beauty in something when no one else could.

That's one of the many things I loved about her. It wasn't just her appearance, or the fact she loved football. I loved _her, _every little thing.

But I'd never have her. She doesn't love me, but I love her. Did you ever notice how life just won't work out for you sometimes? Oh, I do.

I know I should be happy for Mike, considering he's my friend, but I just can't bring myself to it. I won't let myself. Am I being selfish? Maybe, but he just waltzes in and takes her.

I give up.

* * *

**Reggie POV**

Monday morning's here again. I really don't want to go to school, and especially to football practice. But if I don't go, I'll have to ride the bus home.

And I HATE the bus more than anything in this world.

"_Regina! Hurry up! We'll be late!"_

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs towards my father's voice.

"Sorry Dad, I had a little trouble this morning, couldn't bring myself to get out of bed."

My dad chuckled and patted me on the back while he was lightly pushing me out the door. As we got into his truck he said,

"I have those mornings too. Trust me."

I looked over at my dad and lightly smiled. I never was really close to my dad, usually closer to my mom. I guess that's because he had football when I was little, and I was more _'Oh my gosh! A football! Run!'_ when I was younger. In other words, I was afraid of it, and didn't start liking it until I was about 12 or 13.

As we pulled up to the school, I got nervous. My dad must have noticed because he turned off the car and glanced at me, then sharply looked up.

"Reg?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Chavo was in that building. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder, "Reggie? Regina, come on, what is it?"

I looked over at him with tears brimming my eyes and choked out,

"Uh, could I go home? I don't feel too well."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Um…sore throat, Dad, it just hurts to swallow, you know."

My dad looked at me. He totally knew I was lying.

"Regina, seriously, what happened," he said a little more forcefully.

I saw Mike get out of his car and I threw open the door and ran for him.

I couldn't tell my dad what was wrong. He'd kick me out of practice and then he wouldn't allow me to go to games either, he'd claim I was "another distraction."

"Mike!" I yelled.

He whipped around from his fast-paced walking and smiled widely,

"Hey, I didn't see you at all this weekend- Reg, what's wrong?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, and held me arms length away.

I just licked my lips and looked anywhere else but at him.

He tried to make eye contact with me, but I had to avoid it at all costs. He couldn't seem my eyes right now.

"Reggie, really, what is it?"

I finally looked at him and he saw the tears. He tightly hugged me. One of those 'I'll never let you go' hugs. The ones that make you feel like the air will get squeezed out of you. But right now, I didn't care is all the air was squeezed out of my lungs, I just wanted comfort.

Lunch finally came around. This would be difficult. What was I gonna do? I can't sit with Chavo and the guys, it'd be too awkward. I couldn't make Mike come sit with me, it'd be too attention drawing for both our likes.

So I was going to move. Maybe for today, but at least until I can be around Chavo and not be awkward.

Which will probably be never.

As I walked into the room I looked around for somewhere else to sit. And then I heard it, the last thing I needed to hear.

"REGINA!"

I closed my eyes for a second. Thank you frickin' Billingsly. I looked over at the table and Don was standing on a bench pointing at a spot across from him, which was next to Chavo.

I just lightly waved, a sort of signal to tell him to sit the hell down and stop making people look at me.

His smile vanished and then Chavo turned around. I looked away and walked toward Bethany, my Chemistry partner. She also happened to be a cheerleader.

They wouldn't mind, I usually sit with the football players, but the cheerleaders like to have me come over and give them the juice on their favorite players.

"Regina! Hey! This is a surprise!" Bethany said to me.

I stood there awkwardly with my bag lunch as she looked at me.

"Uh, hi Beth, I was just wondering, could I maybe sit with you today?"

She got a huge smile on her face and scooted over to make more room for me on the bench.

As soon as I sat down, I was flooded with football player questions. All at once!

"What's Don's favorite color!"

"Do you know Mike's phone number!"

Mikes phone number! Hello! I'm right here! You're asking me! I can't believe her!

"What about Don! Come on! I need it!"

"Oh my gawd, Lisa! What are you talking about? I need Don's number!"

"Girls STOP!" Bethany yelled.

They all immediately looked at her then settled.

It was quiet for a minute and then a brunette girl that didn't ask a question before said,

"So, what is Brian Chavez like?"

I stopped eating the little bit I was.

"Um, I really don't know," I told her.

The girl, I think her name was Molly looked over at me,

"Oh yes you do! You're his best friend! Come on, is he single? Dating?"

I was so shocked. I was expecting it, but not about Chavo.

"Well, he's um…he's single."

The brunette and Molly gasped and then squealed really loud.

Ow, my eardrums.

* * *

**Okay** peeps. I hope that was good enough for the wait that was TOO LONG.

Once again, sorry all. I had lost inspiration and ideas for the story, and I was stuck. I just kept thinking, "okay, Chavo said he loved her...now what do I do?" But as I said, I'm ready to write more! And I felt this chapter needed to be sappy, cuz that was the only way I was going to get out of my block. It needed SAP!

So… I hope my reviewers are still out there! My internet is currently not letting me read emails, so I'll see 'em when they show up on the site!

Keep em' Sweet!


	11. Fights & Falling Apart

Hey y'all! Well, I'm glad you liked it! I'm kinda sad though, only TWO reviewers? Well, I guess it's only expected. I mean, I haven't updated in FOREVER. I just can't believe I went from 160 hits to…15! I mean, yeah, the chapters only been up for a day, but still! Wow! Anyway, on to my FAITHFUL reviewers!

**Aubrina: **Oh, I'm glad I found the inspiration too! I'm glad you thought it was great! I mean, I had 6,000 something words in it. Lol!

**Mizz-Whizz49:** I'm SO happy you loved it! I was hoping everyone that read it would. I still can't believe I only got two reviews. Oh well! I'll live!

**A/N: Sharon is Coach Gaines' wife's name. Just so ya know for later in the chapter. **

* * *

**No POV**

"So…what was that again?"

Regina was once again, tutoring Mike. And Mike (once again) wasn't getting it.

"Ugh! Mike! This is the fifth time I've had to explain it! Please, listen to me!"

"Well, I'm sorry Regina, but it's not like I don't have other things to think about!"

Regina sharply stood from her seat,

"You can't keep using your mother as an excuse!"

Mike just gave her a shocked look.

"I don't _just _use my _Mother _as an excuse Reg," he calmly said, "I have more than just that. And then I have you that won't tell me why you've been so irritable for the past two weeks! You don't even talk to me at school anymore. So what is it! I'm sick of you dancing around the question! **_What is wrong?"_**

Regina looked away from Mike's face and stared at the floor, quietly she whispered,

"You wouldn't understand."

Mike just looked away from her, at the window. It was, a cool, cloudy Thursday, a day where the clouds teased you about the rain. The rain would be a light mist, and then stop, and start again.

"Well, if you can't tell me, then maybe you should go."

Regina paused for a second, looked up, but not at Mike, and quickly started packing her things.

Mike just kept his eyes at the window. And didn't movie until he flinched when Reggie slammed the door as hard as she possibly could.

He just sighed and closed his eyes, resting his elbows on the table with his face in his hands.

Things had gotten worse over the past two weeks. It was always the same, Mike would zone out while Regina was trying to teach him math, Regina would get irritated, Mike said things were on his mind, and then it all blew up into a fight.

He just wished he could figure out what was wrong with her.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was guilt. But she knew can't keep taking it out on Mike.

But as she walked home in the cold, with the light rain, she only became more irritated with Mike Winchell.

'_He couldn't even offer me a ride home,' _she thought_, 'that jerk.'_

Little did she know, parts of her life were going to fall apart.

**Regina's POV**

Once again, I wanted someone to talk to. But I wasn't going to bug Boobie this time. He's probably fed up with me and my problems. Or, well, giving me advice anyway. Besides, I already knew what he was going to tell me, _"You'll figure it out Blondie. You always do."_

I just wanted someone to tell me what to do. And, why was I making such a big deal out of this anyway? I'm with Mike, Chavo said he loved me, I told him I didn't love him back. And…that's that.

So why is it bugging me SO much?

I didn't like Chavo…did I?

**Mike's POV**

The next night was a Friday night, another Friday, another game.

As I walked out onto the field I ignored the bright lights and looked for Regina in the stands. Sharon, Jessica and her always sat right behind the Permian bench.

But tonight only Sharon and Jessica were there. Where was Reggie?

"She's at home Mike."

I looked over at coach. He must've noticed me looking for her.

"Just keep your head in the game. Don't think about Reg, just keep your mind on the game," he told me.

After the game, I walked to coach's office.

As I opened the door he looked up from the plays he was editing.

**No POV**

Coach Gaines paused and looked at Mike, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Can I help you Mike?"

Mike looked around the room, then back at Coach.

"Why, exactly did Reg stay home from the game? She sick?"

Gaines sighed, "No, Mike, she isn't. She just didn't want to come tonight, that's all."

There was a stuffy silence that filled the room. One that needed to be broken,and Gaines did.

"You can go see her if ya like. Sharon and I are taking Jess to her friend's house for a sleepover and then we're going out for a while."

"Thank you sir…I think I'll do that."

Mike turned to leave the room, it seemed like he was spending quite a lot of time in there lately. Just as he opened the door to leave, Gaines called him back.

"Mike!"

He looked at him,

"Find out what's wrong with her."

Mike just kept a straight face and answered,

"I will sir."

And at that moment, Gaines decided Mike really did care about her. He knew Mike wanted to know what was wrong with Regina.

Everybody did.

**Regina's POV**

I was curled up in a blanket and watching TV when I saw headlights shining through the window on the opposite wall.

I twirled around in my seat to see if it was Mom and Dad coming home, changing their minds on going out.

No such luck, I couldn't see ANYTHING.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and switched on the porch light and looked out the glass on our door only to see Mike.

"What are you doing here?"

It seemed like I asked that question a lot in the pasttwo weeks.

"I need to know what's wrong with you. Everybody's worried. You got your Father asking me to find out what's wrong with you! You need to tell me! I can't take it much longer! Are you not happy with me Reggie? Is it me?"

I looked to my right, Mike didn't get it. I couldn't tell him what Chavo said, it might damage the team.

"Mike, it's not you. I'm happy with you."

And then I saw him get distraught. I knew he was sick of my answers.

"Regina! Come on! You're hurting yourself and the people around you, me especially."

"Mike! I'm sorry! You wouldn't get it! I'm even too confused about it!"

"Well then let me _help _you! I want to help you but you're just pushing me away!"

"Fine!...Fine! You want the truth?"

Mike looked slightly surprised.

"Chavo told me something that really, REALLY scared me, alright!"

Mike noticed the tears brimming in my eyes. And I noticed something flicker across his.

"What'd he say to you Reggie?"

I took a big breath. This was it. I was going to tell my BOYFRIEND something another guy said to me. Something HE hasn't even said to me yet.

"Chavo told me he loved me."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! Is that a cliffy? I dunno. Whenever I try for a cliffy, it never works people just say, "well…it kinda is…not really."

Anyway, I know this chapter might seem A LOT like the last. It may seem like you're reading the same thing over, but in order to get to the good stuff, we need the, as I like to call them, "twin chapters." In other words, my chapters 10 and 11.

Also, I'm sorry for not including the games, but we've seen them all, we know what happens. And I know I didn't say WHAT game it was, but I don't want to go fishing on the DVD.

**R&R! And I better get more than two! Lol, jk! REVIEW!**


	12. ImportantAuthor'sNote

Hey y'all! This **IS NOT **a chapter, but I felt you needed to know…

I'm going away for three weeks to visit my Dad, so, I won't be updating. Just warning you a ahead of time so you're not like, "OH NO! UPDATE! COME ON! YOU ONLY TAKE FOREVER!" Lol! Not that you'd necessarily do that…

But, I'm gonna do my shout outs for my reviewers fromchapter 11 that were up as of 10:44pm, July 4th.

**Tlm1633: **I love Mike too! I think he's so cute! Chavo needs to suck it up? As in 'he needs to get over it. Regina likes Mike, Mike likes Regina?' That's what I think!

_**And for the BIG 2-O! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**_

_**WAKINGBEAR:** _(Look! You got bold AND italics! Feel Special!) Indeed, the cat is out of the bagel. And what will Mike do? You'll have to wait three weeks to find out. I feel really bad doing that. But I have no computer there.

Keep On Keepin' On!

-CandieBabie30-


	13. Disbelief & Shock

**Hey all! I'm back! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, but I'm dedicating this one chapter to… TRIZZY!**

**Why? Because something 'bout that review made me wanna write another chapter. Dunno why, just did.**

**Okay.. so get ready for a big (eh.. well.. semi-big) twist in the next couple chapters. Get REAAADDDDAAYYY!**

* * *

_Regina's POV_

As soon as I heard what came outta my mouth, I wish I hadn't of said it. I mean, _I'm _still wondering why it scared _me _so much. But Mike just had this...odd look cross over his eyes.

I didn't think the room could be any quieter…besides for the light hum of the news on the tv…nothing was making a sound.

"He- he said _what?" _Mike asked me.

Ugh, now I gotta say it again…

"He told me he loved me, Mike."

The look was still there, it wasn't exactly disbelief, or shock, it was just…that _look._

All of a sudden Mike went for the door.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Where do ya think I'm goin' Reg?"

I tried to keep up with him as he took large steps to his car, but it was hard, on account of my height.

"Mike, you can't tell Chavo I told ya!"

He whipped around to look at me,

"Why the hell not Regina! This guy is hitting on my girl when he knows DAMN well that you're mine! Not his! He's wanted you since-since forever! And he had hundreds of chances, but he never took them! I did! And now, you're mine! And he can't stand that! He hates it! He's jealous, 'cuz now he can't have ya!"

I stared at him. This really wasn't any new news to me… Chavo basically told me all this.

I watched at Mike got into his car and slammed the door, then drove off.

Well, that was just fine and dandy. Even though he ain't my favorite person in the whole world, I still didn't want Mike to beat up Chavo, and seeing as my parents have both the cars, I had non sort of transportation. So, I used the only thing I could…

The mini-bike.

No, I'm just kidding, I ran for Chavo's house.

_**At Chavo's**_

Of course, there's a party. I saw Mike's car already parked on the street.

I ran up to the house and went in to find Mike.

"_Wooh! Fight in the kitchen!"_

Well, now I know where Mike is.

I pushed my way through the crowd to the kitchen to see Mike and Chavo goin at it on the floor.

_**Mike's POV**_

I know Reg didn't want me to beat him up, but apparently he wasn't gonna get it through his god damn head. Soon as I got to that party, I scoped him out. When I found him, he gave me a phony smile with a "hi Mike!"

So I punched him in the face.

I didn't care anymore, other people, and even me at times told him to stop staring at her, stop drooling, just…stop.

Regina was my girlfriend, and I'll be damned if he changes that. I love her more than anything, and to put it quite frankly, he ain't gonna fuck that up.

As I punched him, I yelled things like,

"Stay the hell away from her!" you know, the normal stuff a pissed off boyfriend would say.

**Reg's POV**

"Mike stop! You're gonna kill him!"

I tried to pull Mike off Chavo, but he either didn't hear, feel, or notice me. He just kept goin' at it.

"Mike! Stop it!"

I kept trying to pull him off.

"C'mon Mike! STOP!"

And then a hand came at me and knocked me down to the floor.

I didn't comprehend it at first, why my face hurt. Or even why I was laying on the ground. But then I grabbed the left side of my face, and opened my eyes to sit up. The first thing I saw was Mike staring at me, shocked.

And at that moment, what happened, hit me.

Mike hit me.

Blind with rage or not, Mike hit me.

I stared at him a while longer. Then quietly got up and walked out the door.

I heard him calling my name, but I ignored it. He finally caught up with me and grabbed my arm, causing me to spin around to see him.

"Reg, I didn't mean to," his voice was crackling.

I didn't answer. I just looked at the ground. I never used to be afraid of him. But now, I was just…worried. I knew Mike wasn't a girl beater. I knew that for sure. He didn't know who I was, I mean, he _was _fighting Chavo.

"Regina?..."

I looked at him and bit my bottom lip.

He unsurely looked at me, then slowly hugged me and put his chin on top of my head.

When the wind lightly blew by, he whispered something I've been wanting to hear for a little while now.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know… short. But, I really wanted to get the fight thing done, and create a tad bit of drama. The twist… I'm still deciding how I'm gonna initiate it. But it's gonna be there. **

**Review…I love 'em and sometimes they make me write another chapter, lol!**


	14. Tag the Don

**Woot! Number 14!**

**GO READ TRIZZY'S FNL FIC 'Isn't it Any Wonder'! Do it!...NOW! Okay, well, after you read this chapter. Then review…THEN you go r&r hers.**

_SarcasticRockinLC: _**the mini-bike thing wasn't really intentional, but I was in a giggly mood and decided to put it in there. I'm glad someone mentioned it! Lol! **

**

* * *

**

_**Recap from Regina's POV**_

_When the wind lightly blew by, he whispered something I've been wanting to hear for a little while now._

"_I love you."_

_**Regina's POV**_

"_Regina, you need to keep up with your work, you're falling behind."_

"_Reggie, you used to be one of my best students. What happened?"_

That's basically what I've been hearing from all my teachers lately. But I was working on it, believe me. Math gave me an excuse to see Mike Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays and not have my Dad say things like,

"_Give the boy time to rest! He just got done with practice."_

I felt someone pinch me in the sides when I was opening my locker. Expecting it to be Mike, I turned around with a big smile on my face, only to see…

Billingsly…just the obnoxious person I want around at the moment. Note my sarcasm.

I saw his huge smile fade as he saw me.

"Woah, Blondie…you ain't looking to good."

I sighed,

"Well no shit Don."

He leaned against the lockers,

"On your period?"

I gave him a look like '_uh, no, I'm not.'_

"No, Don, I'm not…I'm just really- stressed lately."

He got closer to me and whispered,

"You're not pregnant…are you?"

I dropped my book at hearing this. Now he's really bugging me. Is it any of his business anyway?...I didn't think so.

"Don! Really! Stop!"

He chuckled,

"Okay, okay, I get it. You need some loving from the Billingsly. Just to let you know, I'm available everyday but Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

"Let me guess, football game, party, football practice."

"No. Football game, party after game, hang over on Saturday, with another party, and another hang over on Sunday."

I laughed at him. What a nerd.

"There's a smile…haven't seen one of those pretty things shine off your face in a while."

Yeah, it faded off.

"C'mon Reg, I was just kidding."

I stayed silent.

We walked to study hall and then sat together.

"But Reg, really, you haven't been looking too good lately. Everyone's noticed it. You're looking bonier than ever, really tired and worn out, and, well, you're kinda turning into a hermit."

I turned my head from my book to him.

"A hermit?"

"Yeah, like, ya don't party or anything anymore."

Oooooh…I'm proving him wrong.

"Fine. When's the next party?"

He smiled,

"Friday night."

I smirked,

"I'll be there."

He smiled wider, and whooped, making everyone in the class look at us.

He sat down and (get this) actually shut up.

-----

_**Math Class**_

"Regina, Mike, and Cheryl, I need to speak with you all after class."

I groaned. I _hated _this teacher more than _anyone. _She was so…annoying. Same with that Cheryl girl, I mean, cheerleaders didn't bother me, but she did. She had this _huge _thing for Mike. Even by hearing her name said next to his made her silently squeal. Gag me.

A few minutes later I couldn't concentrate and sat there and watched Cheryl cast glances at Mike, and whenever she did, he felt eyes on him, and glanced back.

_BRRRIIIINNNGGGG_

I packed everything into my binder and met Mike and Cheryl at Mrs. _Ass' _desk.

"Regina, as you know, your grades haven't been the best, so Cheryl, you will now be tutoring Mike every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

Mike looked confused, I felt shocked, I knew my grades were bad, but, _that bad?_

"I'd be delighted to tutor Mike," I heard her annoying high pitched '_oh my god, like, I like, broke my nail, like yeah,' _voice. I wanted to deck her one in the face right now.

Gosh, I'm one jealous girlfriend.

---

_**Two Days later**_

I walked into the house that was filled with people, immediately looking for Don. I liked parties, but it was always nice to have someone around that you knew.

I found him over by the beer, chugging them through his nose or some crazy stuff like that. I watched, waiting for him to notice me. When he did, he didn't really seem that wasted.

"Reggie! You made it!" he said as he handed me a beer.

"Yeah, I did."

He stared at me for a while, then grabbed my arm and over the music (which was very loud) said,

"C'mon, I got a old friend of mine I want to introduce you to."

He pulled me into the living room, I was too busy looking around to see where I was going.

I was pushed into someone, who caught me, when I looked up, I saw Chavo.

He smiled,

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while," he paused, "I just want you to know, I didn't mean to come between you and Mike. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. But don't worry about it anymore, I got a girlfriend now. Her name's Brittany, she's a cheerleader, and I really like her."

I swallowed, I really didn't need to see or talk to him right now, so I nodded, and walked away back to the kitchen to get another beer, which I planned on chugging.

---

A few hours later, I was feeling the alcohol alright. Yep, beer, beer's good.

I stumbled into Don,

"I think I'm drunk."

He loudly laughed and shouted,

"Me too! Want to play a game?"

"Sure. What game?"

He 'tagged me.'

"Tag! You're it!"

He ran/stumbled up the stairs and I followed him, tagging him when he fell on the stairs

I opened a door to a dark room and disappeared into it, trying to hide from him.

I saw the door open and the light form the hallway shine in. It was pitch dark in here without the door open. I couldn't even figure out what the room was.

I quietly wandered (well, as well as a drunk person can quietly wander) around with my hands on the wall. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and breath on my neck.

Then I felt lips on my neck, right below my ear and someone whisper, "you're it."

Don then turned me around and kissed me fervently. And I kissed him back. He picked me up and pushed me into the wall.

I don't really remember much from there.

* * *

_**Yes my friends, that was the twist. Betcha weren't expecting THAT!**_

_**I know, she cheated, but that makes the story interesting. Chavo's out of the picture. He's got Brittany now. I'm gonna write a chapter about those two pretty soon, but the story will not be ABOUT them, I just want to give an idea of what their relationship is like.**_

_**Now Billingsly, we all know how he is. What's gonna happen? Will he tell Mike? Will he even remember? Will Reg tell Mike? Maybe he'll find out on his own. Maybe nothing but kissing even happened! Ack! Bet it's annoying to not know what's going to happen. **_

_**R&R!**_


	15. Pancake Faces

Yeah…for some reason.. I feel extremely young in high school. Freshman sounds older than 9th grade. Haha! But yeah, I'm lovin' it!

_**THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO TRIZZY!...because she's awesome.**_

* * *

****

**Mike's POV**

I heard about the party in the locker room, and decided to go to it, maybe get my mind off some "things" that were stressing me out. Gosh…the list seems endless lately.

Regina and I are going through a rough patch…or, a long walk on gravel as I like to call it. I just…I just need some beer.

A few hours and conversations later, I was in the bathroom with some girl. I'm not even sure who, but it was basically a repeat of Melissa. Everything, and I mean _everything._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- _

I don't remember how I got home, but I woke up in my bed. No headache, on account of I wasn't drunk. And I remembered every single thing I did.

And then I remembered Regina, my girlfriend.

And that other girl, who I had sex with, and I didn't even remember her name. Honestly, I don't think she even knew mine.

I didn't know whether or not to tell Reggie. It's…complicated. I want to, because honesty is the best thing, but I don't because she might leave me.

Wooh, another item to add to my stress list.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Regina's POV**

I woke up, with a killer headache, in a room unfamiliar to one I've ever been in and immediately smelled breakfast foods being made.

I looked to the left of me and on a night stand there were two pain killers and a glass of water, which I took.

I got up and slowly walked around the room, looking at the football memorabilia. Old jerseys, and then I found the team picture from this year.

And then I remembered bits of pieces from last night with Don.

I stared at the picture at two men, Mike, and Don.

I just stared for a few minutes, not thinking anything, and then followed the smell downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I found Don whistling and making eggs with a towel over his left shoulder and no shirt on.

I quietly walked over and took the towel off his shoulder and snapped it back and at his butt.

He jumped really high! I fell on the floor, laughing my ass off!

"Reg! Ya can't do that!"

I just laughed, I couldn't help it!

He laughed too. Laughing was something I haven't done in a while. Especially laughing to the point where I cried and it hurt my stomach.

He picked me up by the waist and set me down in a chair by the counter, then returned to the kitchen.

"So…what would you like this morning, eggs? Pancakes? It's all available in the kitchen of the all great…Billingsly."

I giggled.

"Um… Pancakes."

I watched him as he moved around the kitchen. For some reason, I felt an immediate liking for him this morning. He made me happy, and not stressed, and he made me laugh, not cry.

I was looking at the counter when a plate of pancakes was set in front of me and to the left, where Don sat.

He immediately started eating and I stared at my food.

It had a whip cream smile on it that made me laugh and smile.

I looked over at him, and he looked at me.

He smiled and pancake fell out of his mouth.

"Don! That's gross!"

He started laughing and more pancake fell out.

"That's even grosser!"

"Shop ma-in me waf"

I let him chew what was left in his mouth, then asked him.

"So…what exactly did we do lat night?"

His mood went from joking to serious.

He looked at me,

"I think you know what we did Reg."

I was a bit shocked. but not really. Not because I was drunk, or it was 'expected' of Don, but because I think I saw my cheating on Mike a mile up the road. Yeah, it sounded bad, but it's only the truth.

"So, what's this mean Reg?"

I paused,

"What do you want it to mean?"

He sighed,

"I want it to mean more then you probably do, because I feel connected to you in a way. I can't explain it, but when I'm with you…I feel happy, like my problems with my Dad and stuff don't exist."

I thought about this, I did feel happy when I was with Don. Really happy, I laughed, and joked, and I didn't feel an ounce of stress.

"I'll think about it."

He moved his head to the side,

"Good enough for me."

And we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Mike's POV**

Later in the day I went to Regina's house.

I rang the doorbell and Sharon answered the door.

"Mike, I wasn't expecting you to be here today, you need Reggie?"

"Matter of fact ma'am, I do."

"Okay, come on in Mike."

I felt rude declining the offer, but this had to be discussed outside of the house.

I saw her walk out of the door with her jeans and long light blue sweatshirt. Her hair looked so blonde today. And I realized I wasn't ever going to hold her again, or touch her hair.

"What is it Mike?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Yeah…me too, but you go first."

I struggled to get it out.

"I…I cheated on you, last night."

She looked shocked. I expected her to cry, but she didn't.

"What'd you do?"

I didn't want her to ask that.

"I…I had sex with some girl. I don't even remember her name."

She scratched her eyebrow.

"Well…here's the shocker of the day. I cheated on you too."

I was shocked, but…not sad.

"Mike, if something wasn't wrong here, we wouldn't have cheated on eachother, we'd laugh more, and not be so stressed all of the time. And we fight like crazy, it's effecting my grades, and your football playing."

"What are you saying Regina?"

She sighed,

"I'm saying, I think it'd be better if we…broke up."

I was speechless, I was expecting this, but just to hear her say it was…still a little shocking, but I agreed.

"Yeah, we should."

She looked away real quick,

"Alright, then…see you around."

I walked back to my car and drove home, feeling…like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Not that Regina was a bad thing, but we were both just…too much for the other.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah.. You all love it. R&R**


	16. Coin Toss for Fate

**Oh! Some of you didn't seem to really like the Don/Regina thing. Hmm…I like it! Well, I decided to give a New Years gift and write a chapter for all of you. If you have failed to notice, I've changed my pen-name, just because I felt like it. What else. Oh, I need to brag for a second. My school's football team went to Div. 4 state this year, but we lost. Disappointing, but it was still really cool. Anyway, on with my story.**

**Ps: I'm addicted to myspace, I think it's unhealthy. Anyone else?**

Regina's POV

I sat next to Don and all the boys while watching the three coaches, one being my father, flip coins to see who would be in the playoffs. The anticipation was almost too much for me and I gripped Don's hand as soon as I hear my dad say, "Don't touch that."

When he gave it the clear, I almost peed myself. We lucked out. That was sheer luck right there.

Then someone commented on how one of the coaches' coins was worn out.

And it turned out to be a tails.

"WOOOH!" was all I heard a second later as everyone realized that we were going to state.

Don picked me up and swung me around, which didn't do too much good for my nerves that were still sticking with me about the coin toss, but I got over it and smiled and yelled along with the boys.

& & &

Don's POV

After the teams' little get together, I drove Reggie back to my house. No one would care, not like they'd be home anyway.

"Don," I heard from next to me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about going to state?"

I looked at her oddly, what was she talking about? And then I saw a deeper meaning to this game.

I could finally make my Dad proud of me. I could finally stop his obsession with me being just like him.

"I'm happy about it, Reg. It's state, state's great…"

"But?"

I sighed, "I also want to make my dad proud of me. But I don't even know if that possible."

By this time we had pulled up to my driveway and started to walk up to the door.

She wrapped her arm around my waist,

"You'll win, Don. I know it, and your father will be proud of you."

Easy for her to say, she barely knew the guy. But I guess I can't say anything about that, she was just trying to cheer me up.

Throwing my coat on the chair by the door while Reg sat on the couch, I asked her the question that's been bugging me for a while.

"So, are we together or not?"

Regina's POV

Are we together?

I think so, but at the same time, it seems too soon.

"Um…"

"Don't say, 'what do you want?' because you know what I want. What do you want?"

I paused,

"I want to be together Don."

I looked at him, and he broke out into a huge grin and ran towards me.

Then he jumped on me and kissed me.

"So…wanna watch some TV?"

I lightly laughed, "Sure."

He cuddled up behind me and draped his arm across my waist.

And I slowly fell asleep.


	17. Gimme Piggy Back, Slave!

**Go shawty, it's my birfday, I'm gone party like it's my birfday! Lol, you love it, and it seriously is my birthday (Jan.6). But anyway, something is up with my review alert thingy, and I don't get the email saying I got the review until like, three days after it shows up on fanfiction. So, as of what I can see right now, I'll respond to my wicked gangster reviewers. **

Verona Sage- heck yes for Don/Regina! I have little patience for good stories. I'll go comment every chapter and say, "UPDATE! RIGHT NOW! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T!"…okay, I don't say THAT. But you know what I mean.

Sadvirtue**- **yay! Here's you're update darling.

Trizzy- my gangster friend! Psshfft, it has been forever since I updated. Yes, go update, Be Perfect. It's awesome.

**I can't believe I only have 3 reviews. Oh well, better than nothing. Forward, march!**

**Ps: I just watched the movie tonight, and I watched that cheerleader give Don the rice krispy thing, and she just annoyed me. So I'm doing major bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my characters.**

**&&&&&**

Regina's POV

I woke up in Don's room again. It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately.

That sounded naughty.

I felt breathing on the back of my neck and turned around to see Don's morning breath mouth in my face. But I don't mind, because he's my boyfriend, and he's cute. Yeah, take that Karen-the-cheerleader! You and your cheesy rice krispy model! Take that little sculpture you made and choke you with it!

I heard a sigh as I was absent mindedly poking Don's chest with more and more force as I thought about Karen. _"Do you like it? Do you like it?" _Geez lady, you only have to ask the guy once.

"Well, good morning to you –ow – too."

_Poke…poke…POKE!_

"Reg! Stop! That hurts!"

I looked up at him and smiled obnoxiously,

"Sorry Don."

He just smiled at me,

"It's cool. It was a nice way to wake up though. You're kinda cute when you're mad."

There was a pause,

"Why were you so mad, anyway?"

"I was thinking about that dumb bimbo Karen."

"Karen? Who's that?"

I looked up at him again a little shocked,

"That cheerleader that made you the rice krispy sculpture of you."

He scrunched up his face,

"Oh! Karen! She's annoying. But I'm sick of talking about her, let's talk about something else."

"How'd I get here?" I asked him.

Don's POV

I woke up an hour or so after Reg and I fell asleep on the couch to headlights shining in the window. I figured it would be my dad coming into the house, drunk, looking to yell at me, and I didn't wanna wake Regina up with that, so I picked her up and carried her upstairs.

She was so pretty when she was asleep. And she was very light, I could tell she lost some weight. She always does during football season, probably from all the stress her dad radiates.

I lightly set her on my bed, and took of my shirt and pants leaving myself in my boxers, and climbed in next to her.

I sat there and watched her sleep for a while. I just couldn't get over how young and pretty she looked in her sleep. I loved everything about her, even the scar on her jaw line up by her ear from when she fell out of a tree. She hates that thing, she thinks it's _so _noticeable and ugly, but I think it's pretty.

I reached out to touch it, traced her face, kissed her hand, and fell asleep.

Regina's POV

"Now make me happy-face pancakes, slaaaaave!"

"Regina, you're a big girl. You can make your own pancakes."

"But, _Don! _It's just not the same!"

"Piggy back ride?"

"Yes please, kind sir."

I jumped on his back as he carried me down the stairs.

We got down there, and saw his dad passed out on the couch. I was immediately afraid.

It wasn't that Don's dad beat him. He was just really frightening to me. He pushed Don over a few times in practice when he messed up, so who knows when he'd snap. And who knows who _on. _For all I know, he could just haul off and hit me.

Apparently Don thought the same thing.

"Go upstairs Reggie, I'll make you something to eat."

I felt like a baby doing so, but I didn't want to argue, so I did it.

I sat on Don's bed and listened. I heard pans and such moving, and then I heard a deep voice. deeper than Dons, that means it was his dad.

Slowly it got louder and louder, then I heard a pan clatter to the floor, and it got really quiet.

I waited, and then I heard Don's voice. I walked over to the door and listened.

"Why is she here again, Don?"

There was a small pause,

"because I want her here."

"Wasn't she with that Winchell kid?"

"Yes," was the forced answer.

There was another long pause.

"So, what, is she the team whore?"

"_Don't you ever talk about her like that! She's not a whore, or a slut, or whatever other name you got to call her! You don't know nothing about her!"_

I heard keys being grabbed off the counter, and a door slam. I guessed his dad went out to get drunk again.

I ran down the stair, and saw Don throwing a cloth on the floor to mop up the pancake batter.

"I got that Don. You just do what you got to do."

He looked at me, and went back to making breakfast.

The silence was deafening. I hated it.

"He called you a whore Reggie."

I stopped cleaning and looked up at him,

"I know. I heard him."

He turned around,

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Well, sure it does, but your dad…I can't really think that much of it, you know?"

He nodded his head,

"It bothers me."

I stood up, walked over to him, and moved the hair out of his face,

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me for a while.

**&&&&&**

**Yay for that! sorry if Don seemed a little OOC.**

**I want REVIEWS. NOW!!**


	18. For the Sake of Dreams & Life

**Okay playas, I decided I'm going to write a few short chapters. So, just so you know, this is the first. The reason I'm writing short chapters is because I'm running out of ideas. The second semester of school started last week, and it's not starting out too good for me. I'm busy with school hardcore. Excuses suck, but I have to kind of concentrate on that. I hope I go through a SONIC BLAST OF IDEAS! Kabam!**

'**Nuff of my crazyness, on to the _a-wika-wika _responses, yo.**

_Becki2810- mmmmhmmm. Thank ya much :_

_Trizzy- I didn't get a rice krispy Billingsly statue .. I cried. _

_XxCrash.And.BurnXx- do it! WHAT! WHAT! Oooh! CURBSTOMP HIM!_

_Vanilla Sunset In The Sky- you and me are just rad like that. :_

_Rogue21493- lol, it's cool, I say that all the time, only I say, "skank." :_

_BrookieCookie4900- thank you:D_

* * *

**Mike**

Do you ever get those moments when you're staring out the window at a random object, and it reminds you of something?

I was staring at the sidewalk, and I thought of life and people's dreams. Do you ever really get where you want to go? Everyone has these huge dreams, but most of the time, they don't come true.

What do these people do then? Do they have a fall back plan? Did they even think they'd need a fall back plan? Did they give up on their dream? Maybe they make a new one.

I wonder what my mom's dream was. I wonder if she had a fall back plan. I wonder what she thinks now, if she lived her life to the fullest. When I was younger, and talked to her about what I wanted to be when I grew up, she talked about what she wanted to be when she was young.

I asked her why she wasn't.

She just said, "I had my boys, and that's all I needed."

And I accepted that.

But now, I really do wish I knew. I don't want to ask her though, because I don't want to make her sad. Right now, she's just focused on what's best for me. And at this moment, it's a football scholarship.

Or any scholarship as long as it gets me to college.

But I need to be close to home, in case she needs me. She may, "have her boys," and it may be, "all she needs," but I need to be close to my mom, because she needs me. Especially after my brother bailed out when it got too hard.

* * *

**I know, VERY short. But please, just understand that I don't want people to stop reading, and I don't want to stop writing. I just have to write a few short chapters to get my engine revving again.**

**Review you TRASH MANIACS!**


	19. UpdateAuthorNoteSorry

Hey all! I'm really sorry about not updating since January. Trust me, this thing has been in the back of my mind (haunting me!!! Lol.) But as I said in my last chapter, I'm busy. I've "made up" in a way with a few of my friends, and I've been trying to spend time with them as much as possible. I have family problems all the time, which sucks, but I'm sure everyone does. That wears down on me really bad.

I'm most likely going to update this story in mid-July. I know you hate reading these things because it makes you go, "Oh! Yay! A new chapter!" But then you get there and it's like, "Oh, loser author. This isn't a chapter!"

Anyway, I thought you all should know why it's been around 6 months. Sorry loves :


End file.
